Mission Impossible
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Haruhi has to wake Kyoya up so he can get on a flight. And it's four in the morning. How will she do it?


Her husband had a six am flight out of here for business and he had just thrown his alarm clock out the window. It was up to her, as his wife, to wake him up but that was the last thing she wanted to do. It was four thirty in the morning. Even if seducing him would work, which she had to admit, it might. She wasn't in the mood and he would end up late anyway.

Waking Kyoya up just for the sake of business was never a good idea. He had enough issues when there was a real emergency and he had to get out of bed before he wanted to. When Tamaki's wife had gone into labor and Tamaki had called the house at 2:30 in the morning he had just growled and put the phone in between the mattress. It didn't matter that he was the Godfather to that future child or that Haruhi was Tamaki's wife's birthing coach, because they hadn't thought that Tamaki wouldn't be there because of business that had had him living in America for a couple of months at the time of his wife's pregnancy. The last time she had brought a bat into bed with them to wake him up for something he had just found it and cracked it in two.

Hunny was rumored to be pretty scary when you woke him up, but Kyoya was scary when he was awake. Seeing him half asleep was like seeing the devil. Hunny would be mad at first but he would get over it. Kyoya would pay you back for it later.None the less sometimes difficult things had to be done for the sake of the greater good. Kyoya would be in a better mood in the long run if she got him up and got him out of the house to make more money.

One day he was going to take over the world.

She believed that.

Her husband liked money and he liked control.

Haruhi stood over the bed looking at her husband sleeping peacefully and decided to bring in reinforcements. It pained her to bring their four year old into this, but sometimes it didn't matter how evil a plan was. If it worked it was worth it.

Haruhi walked over to the desk and got the robe that was hanging over the chair and put it over her nightgown. She walked out of the bedroom her robe billowing out in front of her as she went down the hallway. The house was silent and cold at night. She wanted to do this and get back to bed. _She _didn't have to be anywhere in a couple of hours. Haruhi walked into her daughter's bedroom. Mia didn't panic at being woken up at an odd hour.

This wasn't the first time her mother had woke her up to wake up daddy and it wouldn't be the last. Mia had no problem waking up her father in the morning. Not because it was easy, but because it wasn't. It was fun trying to think up ideas.

Haruhi kissed her daughter on the forhead, "I'll buy you anything you want from the toy store if you get daddy up for his plane ride."

It took Mia two seconds to get up and out of bed. She did not take after her father in everything. She had her father's eyes, his nose, and his cunning intelligence, but she knew how to get out of bed.

"Can I have the toy store?"

Such an innocent face. Such an evil mind. "No."

"Can I have a dolly then?"

Haruhi almost laughed out loud. Her daughter went from asking for something that would cost millions of dollars and countless hours of legalities, to asking for a doll.

"Sure."

A smile split on Mia's face, "K."

Mia skipped out of her bed room and started making her way to her parents room. Waking up the beast didn't scare her one bit, and it shouldn't have because even though Kyoya threw a lot of things out the window when he was waken up before he wanted to be. He would never throw his daughter out the window.

Mia made it to their bedroom and right away she leapt on the bed and started jumping up and down. When that didn't do anything she started singing, something that would wake up animals from miles away and make them cry in agony, but did nothing to wake her daddy up. Mia frowned and hopped off the bed in search of something. Haruhi loved seeing her daughter's mind work. Mia returned with pots and pans and before she could even make a sound Kyoya put a pillow over his head.

So the evil shadow king wasn't able to sleep through his daughters sing and dance routine. Good thing to keep in mind for the future.

Mia tried whacking her father with a pillow but she was four and the pillow was bigger than she was. It didn't work very well.Mia brought out a puppy, that Haruhi hadn't even been aware that they owned, and it licked daddy's hand but he did nothing.Mia brought out a blow dryer and with the help of mommy they tried to dry daddy awake, but that just scared the dog.

"Mia, darling, when did we get a dog?"

"We didn't. The maid's dog had puppies. I borrowed one."

Haruhi let the conversation go and went to work with her daughter. They stole daddy's pillow but he just took another one.

Mia left and came back with a ferret. Mommy was less than thrilled. This one did belong to Mia and she knew that it was suppose to stay in his cage. Didn't matter though because Kyoya ignored the ferret just like everything else and the thing was put back in its cage.

Mia tried jumping on daddy. But that didn't do anything.

Then Mia brought out the big guns and she sat on the bed and cried.

At once Kyoya was up and wiping his daughter's tears away and telling her that it was alright. His eyes told were bright and awake. Something had woke him up awhile ago and he had been ignoring there plans for awhile. Kyoya just getting out of bed was one of Haruhi's best sites. He was a different man when he was fresh out of bed. His clothes wrinkled and his hair was all over the place. He was scary in the morning, but he was also a certain brand of human that everyone else missed seeing.

Haruhi thought that she had won. But as soon as he dried Mia's crocodile tears off her face he brought his daughter over to the dark side. Kyoya gathered his daughter into his arms, laid back down and went back to sleep.

Well Snicker doodles.

Haruhi sighed.

She picked up a phone and made a flight change to noon. She crawled back into bed and went back to sleep like she rest of her family, where anyone with any kind of sense should be at four in the morning.


End file.
